


【铁虫】Les Liaisons dangereuses（上）

by ayanekitahara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Elizabethan Era, M/M, Spanking, Unequal relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanekitahara/pseuds/ayanekitahara
Summary: 预警很多，请看完，都能接受再往下看。⚠️真·养成行为预警⚠️Tony&Peter地位不平等⚠️有训诫行为明示，但无具体描写⚠️非现代社会道德观、非字面意义上的1v1关系预警⚠️大概有点斯德哥尔摩的Tony&Peter预警⚠️水平稳定的ooc产物预警不看预警就看文看完还要骂我雷的我会哭给你看的。





	【铁虫】Les Liaisons dangereuses（上）

一切都进行得很顺利。

男人托着面前男孩的肩膀，让这具堪堪称得上成熟的身体缓缓躺倒在他们同榻而眠了六年的床上。  
奶白色的衣袍在男孩身下逶迤着铺陈开来，它们不再像过去无数个夜晚那样包裹住男孩的身体，而是将这具因长久地被藏于金屋之中而白皙得近乎无瑕的身体如数暴露在卧室温暖而干燥的空气里。  
男孩懵懂而好奇的棕色眼睛中没有泪意，却因倒映了房内明亮的烛光而变得湿漉漉的，惹人怜爱。显然，这朵刚刚成熟的花朵对自己即将被采撷的命运一无所知。  
而后男人带着这样的爱怜目光俯视着安静而顺从地平躺在床上的男孩，他语调温柔，像从前无数次哄着男孩入睡时那样。  
**“不要怕，一切都交给我。”**  
**“你只要想象你现在躺在云彩上。”**  
男人骨节分明的手指抚上男孩的脸颊，男孩有些不知所措地轻轻偏过了头。  
他于自己来说如同父亲和兄长，然而如此赤裸相对的亲呢抚摸也让他觉得陌生。  
**“别怕，这只是风。”**  
那道风又从他的脸颊拂过，又延绵到男孩圆润的肩头，最后落在他平坦胸膛上那点颜色浅淡可爱的茱萸上。  
男孩觉得自己的身体变得奇奇怪怪，十个脚趾不由自主地蜷了起来，犹如小巧的葡萄粒。唇齿间也不经意地漏出了几声小鹿似的鸣叫。  
这夜之后，男孩会按照自己一直以来的心愿与安排，成为自己的完美伴侣。

花种在六年前的春天被埋下。  
万物生长的初春，是于野心勃勃又悠闲度日的贵族们来说再合适不过的狩猎时节。都城的王公贵胄们的目光又尤其地专注在了这位新袭父亲爵位的年轻贵族托尼·斯塔克身上。  
除却父母早逝带来的伤痛，这位享受着上天无与伦比的眷顾年轻的伯爵可以说是都城中数一数二的风流人物。母亲的血统为他带来与女王的亲缘关系，这使他既能享有尊荣，又因外姓而不必受到王室规矩的束缚；如日月光辉般耀眼突出的风流容貌更如同上天赐予他的世间难得的礼物；而这张脸上偏又长了一双无比迷人的眼睛——众人都说斯塔克勋爵狩猎哪里需要猎枪，只需用那双眼睛瞄准猎物便可。  
那些猎物不止是数都数不过来的女人，甚至连男人也可能无法幸免。  
与生俱来的尊养令托尼常年对游走于花丛之中乐此不疲，春狩自然也是一个不可或缺的展现自己过人“本领”的时刻。举着高高的蕾丝小伞、遮住她们娇美面庞的千金与夫人们翘首远送的目光，在此刻给了年轻的男人无尽的骄傲。  
这也是他对眼前这头步伐迅捷的小鹿穷追不舍的动力所在——那是他一进林子就盯上了的猎物，皮毛水润的棕色小动物一眼就激起了男人的征服欲，于是托尼穷追不舍，待到这头敏捷狡猾的猎物从眼前消失得无影无踪时，他才发现自己已经追随着它的脚步进入了人迹罕至的丛林深处。  
年轻的伯爵牵着缰绳在原地信步打了几转，有些失望地确认猎物逃脱后，便漫不经心地掉头踏上了回程的路。  
便是在这样一个令人陌生的地方，托尼第一次见到了彼得·帕克。  
起初是听到了丛林更深处传来的隐约哭声，再便是他没有按捺下心中的好奇去多管了这个不知是否危险的闲事。好在询问之下，这只是一个既说不清自己来处，也不知自己如何贪玩跑来这里的年幼男孩。托尼罕见地拿出耐心将因惊惧而哭泣不止的男孩安抚得安静下来，然后便将他抱上了自己的马背，带着他回到了围场。  
这一趟出猎，向来威风八面的斯塔克勋爵空手而归，只有马背上多了一个平民装束的男孩。

托尼将男孩带回自己家中仔细询问，然而年仅十岁的男孩一副懵懂无知的模样，只隐隐约约说出了自己没有父母，只是和唯一的婶婶住在一起，而那一日自己趁着婶婶去集市偷偷溜出家门玩耍，便迷失在了森林中找不到回家的路。  
伯爵可怜这个惹人疼爱的男孩，也为他不停寻访着男孩描述中的亲人。然而时日渐久，彼得口中的婶婶也始终未曾被找到。第七次收到手下递来的消息后，他正踌躇着如何开口减少男孩心里的失望时，无意间瞥见男孩在自己的花园里用手指去揩下艳红的玫瑰上一滴晨露的样子，笑得如同山间林木化成的精灵一样天真又开心。  
他决定将男孩永远地留下来。

别家的贵族子女早在刚刚长成时便会被定下婚事，然而托尼自小被骄纵地抗拒着这种阻碍他在衣香鬓影间自在流连的束缚，诺大的伯爵庄园这许多年来也就只有他一个主人。疲于在诸多女人间周旋的日子里，托尼会一个人坐在廊下，发呆般看着落日把暖色的余晖覆在自己身上。  
那一年之后，庄园里多了一个会在夕阳西斜之时靠在他的肩头与他并肩而坐的男孩，陪他度过一个又一个傍晚。  
时光日复一日地流转，男孩也如年轻的男人所愿的那样，成为了他心中理想的样子。  
彼得从被托尼接回家的那一日起便换下了他从林间穿来的那一身浆洗得褪了色的粗布麻衫，换上了金线织边的束袖劲装。平民男孩在数年间被托尼悉心教养，几年下来，彼得在旁人眼中俨然已是一个品貌高贵的小少爷。  
尤为可贵的是，被这样教养着长大的男孩身上毫无纨绔子弟的骄矜与傲慢，他的性格温和乖巧，对托尼全然的顺从与坦诚，是数年来让年轻的伯爵对他最引以为傲之处。  
他从将男孩抱上马的那一刻就隐约地着了魔，后来他与男孩夜夜同榻而眠，起初只是在这双鹿眼的注视下迫于无奈地抚慰一个人住在偌大房间里的男孩的恐惧，时日一久，便不再是为了如父亲兄长一般对他无微不至地照顾。  
他想将男孩培养成自己最理想、最完美的伴侣，并且永远不会离开自己。

“先生您回来啦！”  
某个冬日的午后，彼得慵懒地斜倚在壁炉边随意地摆弄着桌上的棋子，听到开门的声音，像一只摇着尾巴的小型卷毛犬一样扑进了来人的怀里。  
“在您回来前一个小时我就把您留给我的棋局解开啦。”  
已经脱去稚气的少年用他奶声奶气的嗓音在男人面前小声而骄傲地炫耀，试图邀得男人的褒奖。  
彼得同庄园里的其他人都不一样，彼得是用“先生”称呼托尼的——实在是在他刚刚来到庄园的日子里他对贵族们的头衔与品级一无所知，也不懂什么叫察言观色或是依样画葫芦，只是怯怯地跟在他的身后扯着他的袖子叫他“先生”。  
“爵士？孩子，我的爵位可比骑士高多了。你应该叫我勋爵才对。”托尼在男孩面前蹲下身来，耐心地为他解释。  
“勋爵……不知道。”  
“在我们郡上，大家都是这样称呼那些叔叔们的。”  
“……‘先生’是吗？”托尼笑着看向一本正经地分辩的男孩，“彼得喜欢的话，就这么叫我吧。”  
“先生！”  
十岁的男孩高兴得又叫了一声。

“先生……我……”  
“我觉得很奇怪，先生。”  
全身赤裸的男孩脚趾紧蜷，手指也难受地抓住了垫在身下的袍子。方才拂过脸颊的微风，由手指变成了男人温热的嘴唇。  
风吹过的地方全都被布下了云与雨，但男孩却觉得这感觉不同于阴冷潮湿的下雨天，他的身体变得火热，口干舌燥，不像是被风拂上了皮肤，倒像是被阵阵的火灼烧着，温暖却令人难耐。  
托尼在男孩的身上细心抚弄了许久，才将双手往下移去，分开他因为快感而自然地纠缠在一起的双腿，手指蘸了一早备就的成色上好的脂膏向男孩身后的秘穴处探去。  
刚满十六岁的男孩身子也才刚刚长开，而那从未被人染指过的丰润臀瓣间的后穴本也不是用于承欢云雨的所在，故而男人的手指在紧闭的穴口轻轻一扣，男孩的身子便剧烈地抖动起来，连着手脚都跟着不安分地蹬动着。和男孩的小手小脚同样不安分的，还有他双腿间逐渐挺立起来的性器，粉嫩干净，无法遮掩地诚实反映着这具身体感受到的快乐。  
当男人小心试探着把第二根手指塞入男孩紧紧咬着自己一根食指的穴口时，男孩已经无法控制自己的身子，扑腾得像是一匹即将挣脱缰绳的小马驹，喉间也发出了类似初生的奶猫般的尖细呻吟。  
托尼知道男孩不好受，便腾出一只手奖励般抚慰撸动着男孩身前的小芽，耐着性子开口哄着男孩不要再闪躲。  
“听话，孩子。忍一下，很快就好了。”  
又扩弄了一会儿之后，男人将三指从男孩可怜的后穴中抽出，小穴边缘因过度的摩擦而有些微的红肿，原本紧闭的穴口也被扩开了一个小洞，粉嫩的软肉似乎是随着男孩的呼吸的频率，正微微翕动着。  
男人的性器早在衣衫的遮掩下坚硬紫涨了起来，他撩开自己的睡袍，将男孩的身子朝下拖了拖，粗硬又温热的性器便抵在了翕张着的小穴入口处，如骑兵掠地般强硬地向前挤压着要打破这最后一道防线，冲进男孩温湿的洞穴。  
被娇生惯养了六年的男孩哪里承受过这样的苦楚，彼得疼得眼泪都要流了出来，这好像比读书不仔细时被先生用手指弹脑门还要疼上个千百倍。他多想哭叫出声，然而彼得想着刚才先生叫自己忍一忍的话，他便坚强地咬紧了牙关，让溢出唇间的声音只有细小的声响。而后，身下那根粗大火热的性器全数没入自己身体、一进一出地在自己那又痛又痒的后穴中顶撞时，男孩也努力地将不适的声音拦在喉间。  
对于男人交代的事情，男孩向来都是无不顺从地服从的。他随着男人的引导，乖乖地将双腿攀在托尼不停挺动的腰间，果真没有发出一声的哭闹。这让在这紧咬自己性器的小穴里奋力耕耘的男人对身下的孩子产生了无尽的爱怜，他用自己能翻云覆雨的手极尽温柔地爱抚男孩敏感的肌肤，力图让男孩在承受初次欢爱的痛苦之外也能获得些许快感——更重要的是不至于让男孩在此后对自己的碰触产生恐惧。  
彼得渐渐被男人的性器捣弄得几欲死去，神志渐渐地也不那么清灵了。他控制不住地开始发出绵软的呻吟声，被顶弄到后穴深处那一小块凸起的软肉时会像是春天里的小母猫般的尖锐哀叫。紧接，着他感受到自己小腹上洇洇地湿开了一滩，一小捧他不知是什么的白色液体溅在了自己小腹上方。  
而托尼见男孩已经到了，也不再只顾自己地难为他，在男孩小穴里大力顶弄了几下后便将性器抽了出来，牵着男孩的右手引导着他替自己撸动着尚未释放的肿大性器。  
男孩对此事通晓得极快，迅速掌握了方法，于是不过三两抽之间，托尼也将体内的精华出在了男孩的小腹上。男孩刚才紧绷得一根弦似的，如今也如被骤然从琴轴上松了下来一般，手脚瘫软地沉在了床上急促地喘着气。  
听着男孩细细的呜咽声，托尼担忧地掰开男孩一条腿去查看他臀瓣间已经迅速闭起的穴口，入口处的嫩肉被磨得红肿，模样可怜，但好在并无破裂和伤口，这也让男人放下了心，随手扯过自己刚刚脱下的衣衫为男孩清理被体液染得泥泞的下半身，然后将男孩仔细裹进怀中，像一位父亲和兄长那样亲吻男孩的额头。  
“你现在是个大人了。”  
初尝人事的男孩的小脸被汗水和泪水浸得湿淋淋，脸颊处还残留着刚才因被顶弄而有些呼吸不畅导致的潮红，还有的便是男孩懵懵懂懂地明白了自己的身体被初次打开后自然而然的害羞。  
“生日快乐，彼得。”  
“谢谢您先生，”被从里到外吃了个干干净净的男孩还向无情采撷了自己的男人感激地道谢，并颇为主动地往他怀中拱了拱，更紧密地贴上了男人赤裸的胸膛，“我已经是个大人了吗？那我以后就可以在您身边，帮您的忙了。”  
彼得的头顶传来一声失笑：“你打算帮我什么？”他刮刮男孩的鼻子，“你只需要像过去五年一样，为我好好地待在家里就可以了。”  
他抚摸着紧紧攀在自己身上的男孩头顶的卷发，就像给一只粘人的小狗以亲密的爱抚，作为它乖巧听话的奖励。

自从彼得十六岁生日那一天晚上两人结合过之后，托尼能明显感到男孩对自己从身到心的依赖都更进了一步。  
不仅如此，年轻的勋爵还发现，男孩在床上比在床下还好调教，那些洋场上的姑娘贵妇们久经风月才培养出的风韵与技巧男孩不过用了不到一年的时间便融会贯通，如今不过十七岁的少年仍是一副天真单纯的模样，但在面对托尼时，一个眼波流转便足以摄走男人的魂魄。  
那些姑娘们可不知道，原来在她们少有机会踏足的伯爵庄园的深处，有这样一个年轻的男孩让她们在斯塔克勋爵不曾到访的寂寞中沉寂了大半年的时光。  
男孩年轻的躯体柔韧而细嫩，托尼刻意培养出的男孩对自己百依百顺的性格也使得男孩几乎能满足自己在床笫间的一切花样与需求。即使如此，男人到底也还是顾惜他的，虽然自己正是最血气方刚的年纪，却不会在床榻间可以刁难年轻的男孩，情事间也每每照顾着彼得的感受，以此诱得男孩如同吃糖一般，能够开心地乖乖配合自己的每一次索要。

不过，高高在上的伯爵总是自信于自己可以在新欢旧爱间自由来去。在独宠了家里这位小金丝雀一年多以后，他便渐渐投身欢场。夜晚到来时，男孩的枕畔变得冰凉空荡的频率也渐渐高了起来。  
纵使在家里玩了六年多的圈养游戏，斯塔克勋爵以其风流与姿容，依旧能成为贵族女性们争相亲近的对象。而年届二十五岁的单身伯爵重新出现在贵妇们的社交场上的大新闻，无疑是在无形间给了更多待字闺中的小姐们一个振奋人心的信号。  
这样的信号，在克里斯汀·艾弗哈特小姐被托尼有说有笑地挽着手带回庄园时，也被彼得感受到了。  
庄园的房子不知有多少间卧室，托尼并不记得自己随手推开了那扇房门便将热情的金发女子推了进去。  
不同于男孩被自己写进他性格里的顺从，这位男爵家的小姐无论是在调情上还是床笫间，都热辣又主动，以至于第二天一早自己醒来时身边早已空空如也、侍从回报自己艾弗哈特小姐已经离去时，让只有二十五岁的托尼第一次怀疑自己是不是因为年岁渐长而有些体力难支了。

他敞着宽松的睡袍闲庭漫步般溜达到餐厅时，已经到了午饭时分。彼得一个人坐在长桌的一头，持着刀叉切着盘子中的一块肉。  
彼得的坐位让托尼有些不明所以。自从父母过世后，斯塔克庄园便只有自己一个主人，他虽不喜欢拘泥这些礼仪名分，却仍旧不知一向乖乖坐在自己手边的位置用餐的彼得何以跑到与自己相隔甚远的女主人位置上去坐。  
女主人位——托尼在心里重新品味了一遍这几个词，然后颇为玩味地抬起头看着专心对付那块似乎很难攻克的牛排的男孩，问道：“坐那么远干什么？到我身边来。”  
对面的彼得头也不抬：“我再不坐坐，这个位置就要有人坐了。”  
侍立在餐桌旁服侍两人用餐的星期五与卡伦两位女仆都不由自主地倒吸了一口凉气，彼得此言一出，她们便面面相觑地交换了一个眼神。  
托尼的神情闪过一丝的不可置信，他放下了刀叉，铁器碰撞在瓷盘上的声音让餐厅里的空气瞬间如凝固了一般令人窒息。  
“彼得。”  
男人叫他的名字，男孩也应声抬起头来看他，这让托尼脸上那种不可置信的神情更明显了。他从椅背上直起身子，好看的眼睛微微眯起，打量着长桌对面离自己如同隔了一个世界那样远的彼得。  
**“你这是在嫉妒吗？”**  
长久以来，自己的风流历史和如今寻花问柳之事他通通没有刻意隐瞒过男孩，在他的心里，男孩对自己的顺从与坦诚，不应因自己的任何变化而发生改变。  
长桌对面的男孩闻言却并不作答，反而将头偏了过去。  
托尼依然镇静地坐在原处，**“是谁教会你嫉妒的？”**  
**“我是怎么学会嫉妒的？不是你教会我的吗？”**  
男孩在回答时依然偏着头，不肯看自己对面的男人，自然也没有察觉年轻的伯爵脸上一瞬间出现的几乎濒临崩盘的表情。  
面前再多的珍馐佳肴也让托尼觉得难以下咽，他缓缓站起身来，冷眼看着远远坐在自己对面的男孩：“在这件事上你应该学会的是包容与分享——这就是我今天要教给你的东西。”  
意料之中地，伯爵说完这句话便拂衣而去了。  
彼得低头看了一眼盘中才切了一半的牛肉，用因不知是气愤还是害怕而微微颤抖着的双手重新执起了刀叉，切下那一小块肉放进嘴中咀嚼了良久。

平常百依百顺的孩子偶尔亮了爪子这件事，在托尼回到房间稍微冷静了一些之后，居然变得有些可爱。  
那日之后，他也自觉这些日子有时冷落了从十岁起就几乎没离开过自己的男孩，尤其是当自己回到卧室时，他发现彼得正趴在桌子上惹人怜爱得不行地小声哭泣。因此在接下来的几天里，无论在卧室内还是卧室外，托尼都对彼得做出了不少补偿。  
虽然并没耗费太多的精力，但是经此一事，托尼未免觉得有些疲于在新欢旧爱间左右逢源，于是在一个本该去某位夫人的沙龙寻欢作乐的下午，他把自己关进了书房，开始潜心绘制新的火枪设计图稿，以期转移注意力。  
晚间他回到卧室，他却被新调来的女仆伊迪丝告知，一向不在天黑后到处乱跑的彼得不久前刚刚出门，据说是要去河岸边散步，并让伊迪丝转告伯爵不需要等自己回来，请他先行休息。  
托尼思虑着，将一叠图纸随手放在了床边，睨了一眼夜色深沉的窗外，抓起外套走了出去。

斯塔克家的伯爵庄园横跨一条细流的两岸，晴天的晚上，夜空中的星光会倒映在湖水之中，如同成色上好的蓝宝石发出的光芒。然而天气渐凉之后，入夜后的水边就变得寒气袭人了，也少有人再来此玩耍。  
如今正是深秋时节，水边的芦苇已长得茂盛繁密，这一晚秋风呼啸，将高高的苇从吹得歪向一边，露出了并肩而坐的两个少年。  
托尼站在桥头，远远地望见这一幕，他以为不过是家中的仆从漏夜幽会，然而他即刻便被右手边那个男孩身上的衣服吸引了全部的注意。  
——那是昨天刚刚送过来的新衣，还是他亲手为彼得穿在了身上。  
他觉得自己的呼吸变得有些急促，加快了脚步想要跨过小桥去一探究竟，皮靴踩在木板上发出令人难以忽视的声音。  
而坐在河岸边的男孩也显然听到了这个声音，于是他一个侧身跨坐在了身边男孩的身上，看了一眼已经挪到离自己仅有几步之遥的、也正注视着自己的男人，捧起身边男孩的脸便吻了上去。  
被彼得骤然亲吻的男孩是管家的侄子，自小受伯爵的照顾得以在都城的好学校里念书，作为回报，他在休息之时便会到庄园来帮工，也因此成为了彼得来到托尼身边之后为数不多的玩伴之一。  
男人当然清楚彼得正亲吻的人是谁。他气极之下反而只是冷眼站在原地看着男孩的作为，被亲吻的男孩自然是僵在原地动也不敢动的，然而彼得的眼神却直到这个吻结束都未离开过托尼身上，他像一只昂头挺胸的猫，理直气壮地炫耀着自己胡作非为的战果。  
“你闹够了吗？”  
面对男人的诘问，彼得不慌不忙地从男孩身上站起身来，与托尼遥遥对视：“您之前说要教我包容与分享，我学会了，您自己呢？”  
前所未有地，男人望着男孩的目光里充满了凶狠与怒意。

刚刚被调来服侍彼得不到两天的伊迪丝就碰到了这样严重的情况。  
她一脸惊恐地站在门外，屋内的声响过于清晰地传入这位年轻的姑娘耳中，她吓得闭上了眼睛，在胸前画了一个十字，双手交握着为房内的男孩祈祷。  
折磨人的声响终于停了下来，片刻后，她看着房门被打开，男孩哀哀的啜泣声便传出了房间。而伯爵衣服上那根质地上佳的皮带此刻已断成了两截，正被人紧紧地攥在手里。托尼经过伊迪丝的身边，顿下了脚步冷冷地吩咐这位看起来就被吓坏了的小姑娘：“给他找个医生。”  
还未及女仆答一声是，男人便快步走开了。她赶忙推门进去，眼前的情状让她不由得捂住了嘴巴，险些叫出声来。  
“我没事，你去叫医生吧，这里不用你照顾了。”  
白天还健气地与自己有说有笑的男孩的声音此刻已变得气若游丝，他拒绝了自己关切的态度，只急匆匆地把她往外赶。

伊迪丝走后不久，刚被彼得压在芦苇丛边亲吻的无辜男孩便匆匆赶进了他的房间，一进门他就看到了一向活蹦乱跳的彼得安安静静地趴在床沿，额间的棕色的卷发此刻已经软趴趴地塌了下来，被满头的汗水贴在了眉边，两条小腿垂落在床外，蓝色的外袍被高高撩起，臀腿处白色的布料被抽得支离破碎，受伤最重的臀面上甚至渗出了多道可怖的血痕。  
彼得趴在床上动也动弹不得一下，身后痕痕道道的布料显得他像是一个破了的布娃娃。  
“哈里森，你来了。”  
彼得轻轻地转过头去看了一眼来人是谁，故作轻松地问候道。  
哈里森手上的药瓶几乎都握不住，他站在门口踌躇了片刻，还是走了上来。  
“你还好吗彼得？”哈里森觉得今晚发生的一切都太过奇怪了，但他仍先关切起自己朋友来。  
“放心吧，我没事。你的药还是拿回去吧，斯塔克勋爵为我叫了医生，大概待会儿就到了。”  
“可是……”哈里森还是无法按捺心中的疑窦，在彼得身边蹲下身来，“可是伯爵真的会像你所说那样不会迁怒我吗？”  
“这个你也放心，”男孩的声音依然气若游丝，刚受了一顿重责的疼痛已经耗尽了他浑身的力气，”害朋友受难的事我是不会做的。“  
“那你自己呢彼得？你都这样了……”  
年轻的男孩本应抱屈哭泣的脸上竟然露出一个胸有成竹的的一表情。  
“现在是很疼，但是很快就会好了。”

一切都进行得很顺利，彼得想着，脸上露出了一个笑容。

（TBC）


End file.
